Buttons
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: Gamzee returns from Military boot camp after four months. His boyfriend Tavros is a hormonal mess. Read and Review please!


**This story came to mind while listening to "Buttons". It's a one shot okay!?**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS UNFORTUNATELY NOT MINE.**

* * *

Today was the day. I would finally be able to see my boyfriend again after four long months of waiting. I was riding shot gun in my brother's black pick up truck, and with out even looking over, I knew he could tell I was excited. My hands were tightly gripping the seat belt as we rode down to my boyfriend's house to pick him up.

To be honest, Gamzee Makara had returned home from military boot camp a week ago, and I had been the first one to know, yet, his father made him stay home so he could judge his progress. Apparently he had done well so far, winning him the freedom to spend the night with me at my house. Four months was a long time for me to wait, so I was quite hormonal; I couldn't wait to get Gamzee alone.

Rufioh turned down a street and I felt my heart slamming against my chest in an attempt to release itself from me and hurry to find it's lover. We approached the house quickly, and before the truck even stopped I popped open the door and jumped out. I stumbled a bit but found my balance quickly so that I could hurry on to Gamzee.

"Tavros!" I heard Gamzee shout from on his porch. He looked different. His hair was shorter than last I had seen and there was a tiny dime sized pony tail in the back, clinging on the bottom of his head. I darted up the stairs and tackled him while shouting his name. He giggled against my ear just before pulling me back and locking our lips in a much desired kiss. I melted into it, innerly begging for it to last forever.

When we finally retreated from the kiss I looked at him and took in his features. His eyes were wider and more focused, and he seemed less absent minded. There was something different about his physical feature, and as I felt down his chest I realized he was toned in muscles. My face lit up in a bright pink and I bit my bottom lip. He must have noticed because he put his face right before mine and grinned perversely.

"You love birds done yet?" Rufioh asked from behind me as he climbed up the porch stairs. I pulled away from Gamzee and cleared my throat. I looked at my older brother and nodded. He looked past me at Gamzee and opened his arms to him. Gamzee walked in and they patted each other's backs.

"Nice to have you back Gamzee, you doing better?" Rufioh asked stepping back and looking at Gamzee. Gamzee nodded as he turned around to the front door of his house and picked up a deep green duffel bag and slid on the strap.

"Yes, actually, how have you been?"

They continued their conversation in the car all the way to my house. As we got down from the truck I told Gamzee to go on ahead of us and greet my dad, he agreed to and when he was off I rounded the truck and found my brother.

"Hey, Rufioh, I was uhm,, wondering if maybe you could convince dad to go out some where with you tonight?" I ask nervously. Rufioh already knew that Gamzee and I had sex, in fact he some times brought a tiny sack half filled with condoms into my room and placed it in my first drawer.

"You got any money?" He asked as he slammed shut the door to his pick up. I persed my lips and looked away.

"nooo..."

"How much?" He continued, obviously seeing past my disguise. I shrugged. "20." He gave me a face that read "I don't believe you".

"Ah, fine. I have eighty dollars, but I want to use some with Gamzee." I said following him towards the house. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, give me twenty, and I'll take dad out for a late night snack okay?" He said ruffling my hair. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Rufioh."

* * *

In my bedroom on the floor with a couple of cards spread out on the ground, that's where Gamzee and I had been. We ate dinner first, all of us at the dinner table, then played football outside. Gamzee was caught up with my dad and brother filling them in on what boot camp was like, and showing that he had changed and was good enough for me like when we first became a couple. I watched from afar, but I wasn't jealous, I would get him all to myself tonight, and I would make sure he remembered me.

It was eight thirty five when Rufioh popped his head into my room. Gamzee and I had been sharing a kiss, and when Rufioh cleared his throat we both jumped back surprised.

"Taking dad out to watch a movie, probably won't be back until 11 or 12." Rufioh said looking at me. "You got twenty dollars I could borrow?" Rufioh finished. I climbed off the bed and walked over to my dresser, digging into my lock box and pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Have fun Rufioh." I said as I handed him the money and he nodded quickly before disappearing behind the door.

I turned to Gamzee and smiled wide. He stared at me, slowly biting the corner of his bottom lip as he smiled at me. There was the perversion I had been craving for four fucking months. All the sensuality I wanted from him, and that lip nibbling was the gate way to ecstasy.

The back of my neck started to feel heated, and my stomach tightened a bit. He released his lip, but I could see him biting the inside of the exact same spot.

"You wanna,,, play a song?" I asked him before motioning to the small laptop on my desk. He tilted his head to the right and questioned me with the lift of an eye brow. "While we fuck?" I finished. Something snapped in him, I could see it in his eyes. Yeah, he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him.

"Sure, don't mind if I do." He said standing from the bed and walking over to the laptop. It took him only seconds to pull up a song, seeing how he worked his way through the computer the fastest way he new.

The sounds of bells and a slow bass filled the room, and then snoop dogs mutters. I never liked Snoop dog, nor "Buttons", but when Gamzee turned to me while undoing his belt, well, I suddenly loved the song.

He stood before me and I ran my hands up his chest and closed my palms on the collar of his button up. I was impulsed by the words of the song _Loosen up my buttons_, and before I knew it I yanked his shirt open, buttons popping off and hitting my chest and stomach. He looked surprised, and a bit disappointed about his shirt, but I could only think one thing for sure.

Fuck his shirt.

He let out a low groan as I slid my hands up his chest again, this time feeling his newly developed pecs. I smiled as I lead my hands to his shoulders and pushed his shirt down and off of him. He began wrapping his arms around me but I caught him off guard, slipping the shirt over his head and between his lips. I pulled the shirt and tied it behind his head so that it would be tight in his mouth.

He chuckled under the fabric and again went to wrap his arms around my body but I pushed them away. I found his open belt and yanked it out of the loops. His boner was obvious by now, and for a moment I was surprised by how much Gamzee was actually liking this. I didn't stop to think it over however. Instead I held the belt up and snapped the belt.

"Turn around bitch." I ordered. His eyes widened and so did his smile. He turned away from me, facing the bed. I took his arms and folded them behind his back then tied them with the belt.

It was a tight knot, but surely Gamzee wasn't going to be whining over bruised wrists. No, he wouldn't have a chance to whine. I shoved his face into the mattress and pressed myself flush against his back side. He rolled his hips against mine as I slowly, but forcefully grinded against his firm ass. I seen him shiver in delight, and it turned me on even more.

"Oh Gamzee, I can't wait," I paused to find his ear, "To ride your dick."

He tensed, and groaned and then suddenly pushed himself off the bed by pressing his knees against the side of the mattress. He turned and looked down at me, his smile gone, only full blown lust burning in his eyes. I shivered at the sight, and suddenly I was heating up too fast.

I shoved him on the bed again, this time though he was facing me, and I delivered kiss after kiss to his neck and collar bones. He withered beneath me as he tried to get further on the bed so that his hips weren't hanging off the edge. I allowed him to fix his position, and he did so with a quick kick of his feet to the thick carpet and a small bounce.

I straddled his waist and leaned down to suck and nip at his pecs. He arched his back and pushed against me, asking for more. He moaned and groaned and gasped against the fabric as I took care of his trembling body.

"Shiiiiph" I heard him groan with a shaky voice. I took this moment to sit up and lift my shirt off, then undo my pants and _ever so slowly_ slide them off. I was only in my boxers now, and if this upset Gamzee, or pleased him, I didn't care, it was time to get him ready.

He bucked his hips and I felt his hard on rubbing against my ass. I groaned and rolled my hips down on him, making him buck desperately.

At this point, I didn't care if he was looking desperate, I was desperate too. I was finally able to have sex with my boyfriend again after four months. Yes, I was so desperate.

"Mmmph, Tavvv... Rihed me." He groaned again through the fabric. I nodded and hastily did away with our remaining bottom attire. He was lathered in precum. When I touched him he moaned and arched into the touch. It was sticky, and warm and his reactions made me leak.

The song was coming to an end now, but I didn't care, I just wanted him inside of me already. I leveled myself over him and put the head to my entrance. I could feel it sliding in but the joy was taken away when Gamzee moved his hips and the head slipped out again. I looked down at him confused.

"Conduph" He mumbled quickly. My eyes widened. Of course, every time we had sex I always made sure he had a condom on, and if not, I would just let him finger me. But I guess from all the lust and desperation I myself completely forgot. It was different, hearing him remind me to put a condom on him. It showed he really did pay attention to me. I hurriedly climbed off him and ran to the first drawer of my desk. I found the sack and pulled out a condom package.

"Hurry" He said clearly through the gag. I returned quickly to my horny lover and climbed over him, condom package between my teeth. I ripped it open, pulled it out and rolled it onto his dick. He sighed and bucked his hips, ordering me to mount him. I did without any hesitation, slipping him in slowly before lifting back up and slamming down.

My insides shook wondrously and I yelped at the feeling. I didn't stop, I kept slamming down on him as he rammed mercilessly into me. I slapped both palms down hard on his pecs and he winced but picked up his pace. I leaned down closer to his face and moaned near his chin.

"Oh fuck- Gamzee- please!" I cried out as he grabbed my hips. It took me a moment to remember his arms had been tied. I didn't bother investigating though, instead I let him rough me up on his dick, hitting my most pleasurable spot now that he could control my movements better.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted against his neck. His knees folded, and his toes dug into the mattress as he rammed into me even harder and faster. I toppled forward but his grip on my hips kept him inside of me. Our lips met, and some how his tongue wove past the fabric and grazed over my teeth. He couldn't stick it all the way inside my mouth, seeing how it was restrained, so I reached behind his head and ripped the knot out.

He spat the fabric out and immediately invaded my mouth full force this time. The song ended a while back, pretty much after I retrieved the condom, but we both didn't even acknowledge it. His hands moved from my hips up and his arms wrapped around me. I knew what this meant. He was about to hit his climax, so as usual he embraced me. It was hot and made me shiver and shake. The feeling of him inside me, releasing his fucking pearl jam, even if it was stuck in a condom, felt miraculous.

I came right then and it smeared between our flustered bodies.

We laid in each others arms, panting and gasping. It was wonderful, in my opinion, to be touched and loved and kept after such a long time of barely any communication. To know that Gamzee was faithful to me, and held in his desire for me just as I had done.

"Fuck. You have no clue. _No fucking clue_ Tav, how much I missed you." Gamzee said rolling me off his chest and turning on his side to face me. "I felt like I was going to die there on my second week, I knew I had to get out of there so I up and changed for you. So I could see your pretty face again babe."

I blushed but leaned forward and kissed him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and held me there with him. I opened my eyes and looked him all over, and then.. and then I saw his wrists.

They were a bit scratched and bleeding. I looked back at Gamzee in a panic.

"Are you okay!?" I asked sitting up. He nodded and sat up as well. On the mattress beneath him were the remains of his leather belt which he had some how managed to rip apart.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm stronger now, so I can do shit like that." He said smiling.

Leather? He can break through leather!?

* * *

**I really imagined Gamzee as Gackto-Sama... w **


End file.
